how do you like me now?
by tomcoshipper2004
Summary: hi, my name is Anne. this is my story. it's incomplete so far what it should be complete in 2019. thank you so much for reading and understanding my issues message me if you need.


Bạn thích tôi như thế nào?

Arwen Plummer

Chapter 1

Xin chào, tôi tên là Arwen Plummer, và tôi muốn chia sẻ câu chuyện của mình qua một số năm khó khăn nhất trong cuộc đời tôi. Hãy bắt đầu học lớp năm, tôi học ở một trường mới, và tôi không có bạn bè .. Đó là một khởi đầu khủng khiếp cho một khởi đầu mới. Tôi đã gặp Bailey, Emma, và một cô gái khác có tên tôi không thể nhớ lại. Tôi rời trường cũ của mình, Hãy tưởng tượng Trường Điều lệ do một sự cố khi Alyissa đấm vào mặt tôi, và chúng tôi rời đi chiều hôm đó ... trường gọi mẹ tôi, nhưng chỉ ba giờ sau vụ việc. Một năm sau ở lớp năm, tôi đang đứng xếp hàng, có lẽ là để ăn trưa, Bryce A. đẩy tôi qua. tôi nghĩ rằng đó là kết thúc trong ngày, tôi đã thực sự sai mặc dù. Ngày 20 tháng 10 năm 2014 và tôi bị trúng vào sau đầu, và bị đẩy vào bãi cỏ ẩm ướt. Tôi không thể đứng lên cho bản thân mình, hoặc có ai khác giúp đỡ, tôi hầu như không có bạn bè. Ngày hôm sau tại giải lao Syria đã la mắng tôi và nổi giận vì thần biết tại sao, cô ấy là một người bạn tốt sau khi chúng tôi trải qua sự khác biệt của chúng tôi. Bryce đẩy tôi xuống và gọi tôi là chó cái, tôi hét lên ... hoặc ít nhất là cố gắng ...

Vài ngày sau Andrew bắt đầu càu nhàu với tôi và gọi tôi tên thô lỗ .. Khi tôi ra khỏi chỗ ngồi trên xe buýt tôi va vào Andrew iat cùng lúc anh ấy cố cắt trước mặt tôi và ra lệnh cho tôi đi. Anh ta thực sự tức giận. Đôi khi anh ta thực sự giận tôi, anh ấy sẽ hét lên và hét lên nếu anh ta còn nhỏ.

Vào ngày 27 tháng 10 năm 2014, Hunter tiếp tục gọi hoặc khi chạm vào bất cứ khi nào tôi chạm vào thứ gì đó không thuộc về tôi như trong bàn làm việc hoặc bút chì nơi tay nắm cửa. nó thực sự làm tổn thương cảm xúc của tôi và tôi không biết phải làm gì. Trong lớp toán, tôi quyết định sử dụng một quả bóng thần kinh và thả nó. Hunter gọi cho lớp vì tôi đã chạm vào nó mà không ai khác được phép sử dụng nó, bạn nghĩ giáo viên đã làm gì? Giáo viên đã làm hoàn toàn không có gì trong cùng một ngày Bryce A. Đã đào bới trong My Lunchbox Tôi đã nói với anh ta để ngăn chặn nó không ổn, đó là công cụ của tôi Tôi không muốn Chạm vào nó. anh ấy đã vứt tất cả những thứ của tôi ra và đè bẹp cái cà rốt xinh xắn của tôi, nó cũng là một trong những chiếc bánh dài của họ ...

Tôi cảm thấy ngày càng trở nên tệ hơn và tôi không biết phải làm gì với nó. những gì xảy ra tiếp theo ... Vào thứ Ba và thứ Năm tôi phải đi và giúp đỡ những người mẫu giáo trong phòng thí nghiệm công nghệ, tôi đã gặp anh tôi nếu bạn có lần nhưng làm cách nào tôi biết mật khẩu trong tên người dùng mà tôi đã từng lo lắng về điều đó nhưng họ cuối cùng chỉ nói với tôi. Tôi phải ở trong một lớp học với một giáo viên mà tôi ghét, bà Stiles ... Cô ấy bắt đầu theo tôi. Tôi sợ vì tôi không biết anh ấy sẽ làm gì. Tôi biết anh ta trong vài năm vì vậy tôi có ý tưởng anh ấy sẽ làm gì, tôi chạy trốn khỏi anh ta nhanh nhất có thể .. các giáo viên nghĩ rằng đó là trò chơi "bắt các cô gái" nên họ hoàn toàn phớt lờ nó. có một số khoảng 5 phút sau cậu bé tôi đã rất nhẹ nhõm! thành thật mà nói, tôi hơi sợ hãi khi trở lại trường học ... Trong tạp chí của tôi, tôi đã viết, "TÔI KHÔNG PHẢI ĐI ĐẾN TRƯỜNG !!! Chỉ vì Bryce A. nhìn thấy tôi và đi theo tôi, và gọi tôi là những cái tên xấu nguyền rủa tôi và anh ấy chỉ là thuần khiết! TẤT CẢ THỜI GIAN !! "(trang 4).

Vào ngày 11 tháng 11 năm 2014 Bryce Anderson, Bryce D, Johnny, David, Brianca, Josh, và Austin bắt đầu gọi tôi, "Chó cái" ... Bryce Anderson thì thầm với tôi và nói tôi xin lỗi và tôi thực sự có ý nghĩa giọng nói ..

Hunter trở nên thô lỗ bằng cách ghi chú vào ngày 14 tháng 11 năm 2014, ghi chú nói "Xin chào người yêu!" Arwen gửi cho David và chữ viết tay cẩu thả. Tuy nhiên, một vài ngày sau ngày 17 tháng 11 năm 2014, một cậu bé đã đẩy tôi vào tuyết và chế nhạo tôi vì vết sẹo của tôi là một tai nạn xe hơi cách đây một năm rưỡi. Tôi vẫn không biết ai là con trai Cái gì nhưng hãy gọi cho tôi một số tên đau đớn vẫn còn dính với tôi cho đến ngày nay. một số cái tên là, "Bitch, freak băng, Bandad Bitch, Zombie, Mẹ Fucker, Fat girl crap gái, hillbilly, hillbilly bitch, và cuối cùng crappy-ass-fucker." một số những từ họ nói đằng sau lưng tôi và những người khác họ nói thẳng vào mặt tôi. những lời đau đớn hơn là bị đẩy xuống trong tuyết ... Những lời đau đớn hơn bao giờ tôi nghĩ họ sẽ nhiều năm sau đó. Benjamin ném quả cầu tuyết vào tôi, Brianna bắt đầu nói rằng con chó con của bạn đến lấy bông tuyết của bạn, và Benjamin sẽ nói "yeah bạn sẽ làm điều gì đó về nó" hoặc "đến đây ..."

ngày 12 tháng 11 Benjamin đẩy tôi trong tuyết Tôi đứng dậy .. Anh ta nói, "Nếu anh bận tâm nói với bất cứ ai tôi làm hôm nay thì mặt anh sẽ đẫm máu…" Ông Cory, hiệu trưởng của tôi nói chuyện với họ nhưng không có gì thực sự cố định ... tiếp tục nhưng ngày càng tồi tệ hơn theo thời gian.

Tôi đã có một vài tuần nhưng sau đó vào ngày 1 và 5 tháng 12 Brianna gỗ thì thầm những điều về tôi và vào ngày 5 Andrew đã gọi cho tôi những lời xấu và thề anh thậm chí hỏi tôi tôi thực sự là một cô gái ngu ngốc bây giờ nhưng sau đó nó thực sự đau ... Những gì đặt ra xe buýt tôi đã được hạnh phúc như có thể được!

Ngày 16 tháng 12 vài ngày sau, tôi bị Andrew Reese đá lại! Họ đã nguyền rủa nhiều lần tôi gọi cho tôi một số tên thật sự đau lòng. Những người gây tổn thương nhất là, Bitch và Retard… Emma đến và hét lên với họ khiến tôi thực sự hạnh phúc khi có một người bạn để bám lấy tôi một lần nhưng đó là ngày tôi bị chặn trên slide và chọc ghẹo một cách không thích hợp…

Sau khi Nghỉ mùa đông, chúng tôi đã có một số thứ thú vị để bắt kịp nhóm của mình cho Explorer là với việc thoát khỏi tôi và tâm trí của tôi, tôi đã nói "hey đó không phải là mát mẻ đau" Nhưng tôi nghĩ rằng tôi thực sự nói bất cứ điều gì như vậy, không có cách nào . Stiles nắm lấy cánh tay tôi và đẩy tôi vào trong lời nói của tôi, cô ấy đã hét lên với tôi trước mặt lớp học nhưng điều tôi đang cố gắng giúp đỡ một người bạn. Vào thời điểm đó Stiles hành động rất lạ, hóa ra cô ấy sẽ có con nên không có gì lạ khi cô ấy hành động kỳ lạ. Brace giả vờ bắn tôi cùng ngày hôm đó. Tôi đã nói với giáo viên nhưng cô ấy không thực sự làm bất cứ điều gì về nó, cô ấy chỉ nói chuyện với anh ấy. Điều đó thực sự chọc tức tôi.

Ngày 13 tháng 3 năm 2015, một người nào đó ở giải lao bắt tôi chơi "bắn cho đến khi bạn nhận được nó" Với Taylor. Andrew nói: "Tôi cá là bạn không thể làm một cái giỏ chết tiệt được!" Tôi lờ họ đi chơi mà không thất bại ... họ tiếp tục chế nhạo tôi với câu nói "bạn không thể làm được" hay cái gì đó như "thất bại của bạn cho tất cả mọi người bạn biết "... Vì vậy, tôi đã cố gắng và bỏ lỡ họ tiếp tục và nói" thất bại! "Tôi đã cố gắng để cười nó tất cả ra sâu bên trong nó thực sự thực sự bị tổn thương bởi vì mặc dù nó chỉ là một từ nó đau từ có thể bị tổn thương như hay không

Họ hỏi tôi có muốn đặt cược không. Tôi không muốn vì vậy tôi bỏ qua chúng và tiếp tục nói chuyện với Taylor Tôi nói có với Taylor nhưng tôi cũng nói không với các chàng trai. Họ sẽ không lấy làm câu trả lời. họ nói, "bạn bắn làm cho nó sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì cho bạn. Tuy nhiên nếu bạn bỏ lỡ chúng tôi sẽ đối xử với bạn như fucking bull shit "Tôi nói chuyện với Taylor và kết thúc mất tích bắn mặc dù vẫn còn bỏ qua các chàng trai. Rồi họ gọi tôi là thằng khốn. Một lần nữa tôi đã cố gắng đủ nhưng sau đó tôi đã khóc. Họ bắt đầu gọi tôi rất nhiều Renee của tôi đã đề cập trước khi một trong những tồi tệ nhất là fuck của thế kỷ và tôi khá damn chắc chắn rằng đó là một cái gì đó đã làm tổn thương tôi quá nhiều để xử lý. Tôi nói hãy dừng việc này là không ổn nếu họ nghe không, dĩ nhiên không phải tên khốn đó không nghe nhưng tôi là ai để phán xét, anh ta đã không nói với mẹ anh ta là ai đó đối xử với những người như crap. Họ yêu cầu một trận tái đấu. Tôi lờ họ đi Taylor và tôi bước đi để chúng tôi có thể trượt. Vào thời điểm đó tôi không biết đó là gì nhưng đó là điều họ gọi là họ nói chuyện với tôi mà không mặc nhiều lần nên nếu tôi đề cập đến nó, bạn sẽ không hiểu ... bây giờ tôi biết điều đó có nghĩa là nó thực sự khó khăn thời gian tôi không hẹn hò với bất cứ ai tôi không có quan hệ tình dục với bất cứ ai tôi đã không làm bất cứ điều gì mà tôi 13 tuổi vào thời điểm đó tôi đã 10…

ngày 20 tháng 3 năm 2015… Đây là một ngày khá khó khăn là một đoạn ngắn. .. nhưng dài cùng ngày. Ben, trong giờ giải lao thứ hai trong ngày, đã quyết định đó là thời điểm thích hợp để gây rối với tôi. Anh ta nói, "ra khỏi đây bitch" nhún vai nó ra nó không phải là bất cứ điều gì với tôi nó là tốt. Tôi nói, "bất cứ điều gì" và hoàn toàn bỏ qua nó nhưng id đó không phải tất cả những gì đã xảy ra ... Riley, một trong những người bạn của Ben bắt đầu đi shoo-shoo như thể tôi là một con chó. Tôi lùi lại và tuân theo mệnh lệnh vì tôi không muốn ở trong tình huống đó. Tôi nói, "dừng lại đi! con trai hành động theo cách này ... nó đau tôi. Được? Tôi rất đau ốm vì những con côn đồ yu như thể thế giới là crap của bạn. Chọn những người tốt bụng .. "Tôi quay lại với những người bạn thân nhất của mình là Hannah và Jason. kính chắn gió ra cho phần còn lại của giờ nghỉ tôi cảm thấy buồn ngược đãi và tôi thích. mặc dù tôi được bao quanh bởi những người yêu tôi. Tôi không chắc mình phải làm gì tiếp theo nhưng bất cứ điều gì tôi làm tôi phải làm nhanh và hiệu quả bằng cách tử tế bằng cách giết họ bằng lòng tốt. Tôi không muốn làm tổn thương họ nhưng tôi muốn cho họ thấy nỗi đau của tôi.

Tôi ngồi bên ngoài và giả không nhận ra Jonathan đã ở ngay đó! đến giữa trưa Johnathan nói "cảnh báo khốn kiếp !!" Tôi chạy đến chỗ thầy và nói về hành vi của họ. Bạn biết cô ấy đã làm gì? Chắc chắn rồi. Không có gì.

Ngày hôm sau tôi đã chụp hình, Taylor và tôi muốn thử bóng rổ của nhau. Mặc dù Taylor không hoàn toàn dựa trên ý tưởng này, cô ấy cứ nghĩ rằng tôi sẽ vĩnh viễn lấy cô ấy và không bao giờ trả lại nó. Mặc dù tôi thực sự chỉ muốn thử nó. Đôi khi những gì chúng tôi sẽ làm là chúng tôi so sánh các quả bóng và xem cái nào là mát hơn dựa trên kích thước màu sắc và thư bị trả lại. Tôi đi và nói ổn thôi tôi sẽ đi chơi một số người khác. Cô ấy theo sau, tôi không biết tại sao cô ấy lại theo dõi hoặc làm sao cô ấy có thể thấy tôi đang đi đâu. Nó làm tôi thất vọng vì tôi nghĩ tôi có thể tin tưởng bạn tôi để lại cho tôi khi tôi nói tôi muốn bị bỏ lại một mình và đi một số bạn khác nhưng không. Nó gần giống như cô ta là một kẻ rình rập hay một con sư tử đang cố bắt con mồi của nó. Chúng tôi vẫn là bạn nhưng nó thực sự làm tôi đau. Cùng ngày hôm đó tôi đi bộ sau giờ giải lao và Billy nói, "trông lạnh lùng ở đó đi Bandage Bitch!" Tắt nó đi vì tôi có tâm trạng tốt nhưng thực tế tôi không muốn tắt những cảm giác hận thù và thất vọng đó sự buồn bã đối với đứa trẻ này vốn đã từng vui vẻ. Tôi lờ nó đi hoàn toàn, nhưng có lẽ tôi nên nói với giáo viên. Anh ném một quả bóng vào tôi. Đây là một trong những điều đó không nên là một vấn đề lớn nhưng tôi đã làm cho nó một việc lớn bởi vì tôi đã khóc và tôi đã có một vết sưng lớn trên đầu của tôi. Tôi không biết tại sao anh ấy lại làm thế nhưng nó lấy bóng của tôi từ tôi và ném nó lên đầu tôi mà không ổn. Lưu ý nhanh nếu bạn bị bắt nạt, vui lòng liên hệ với chúng tôi. Mỗi ngày tôi đều trêu chọc một số thứ mà tôi không thể viết. Những thứ khác tôi viết.

Chương 2

Tôi đã chính thức là một học sinh trung học, một trong ba lớp hàng đầu trong ngôi nhà lớn nhưng sau đó là trường trung học .. Trung học nhòe như vậy nhưng tôi có một số điều về nó. Hãy bắt đầu với ngày đầu tiên đi học. Cô gái mới trong một ngôi trường mới thế nào, chúng tôi bước vào phòng ăn, tất cả mọi thứ trong ngày đầu tiên cho tôi là một chiếc ví và chú thỏ nhồi bông của tôi, goongoon, tôi không muốn rời bỏ cô ấy. tôi. Chúng tôi đi đến phòng tập thể dục và tôi nói nhìn xung quanh cho bất cứ ai trong người đầu tiên tôi nhìn thấy người yêu thích của tôi trong toàn bộ thế giới lúc bấy giờ, Hannah Genther! Cô kéo tôi vào vòng tay của cô khi chúng tôi quay cuồng cười khúc khích. Chúng tôi rất vui khi gặp nhau sau một mùa hè rất dài.

Tuần đầu tiên của trường thật sự ổn. Tuy nhiên tôi đã có một vài vấn đề nhưng tôi sẽ không nhận được vào những người. Mỗi ngày luôn có một cái gì đó mới mẻ và có thể trong năm đầu tiên của tôi. Người đàn ông này không phải là trường trung học chắc chắn là địa ngục điên rồ. Tôi đã bị đẩy xuống cầu thang Một vài lần trong năm nhưng tôi không lo lắng. Tôi biết năm nay sẽ ổn thôi. Nó chỉ là, tôi đã làm nó. Tôi không chắc làm cách nào khác để giải thích vài tháng đầu tiên.

Trong tháng 12 năm 2015 một cậu bé có tên tôi không thể nhớ, đẩy tôi xuống cầu thang, chế nhạo tôi với Band-Aid Bitch, và tuyên bố rằng tôi là một người vô giá trị. Đứa con trai tiếp tục trêu chọc tôi cho đến tháng hai khi về sau chúng tôi trở thành bạn bè ... Điều này không giống như bất kỳ tình bạn tốt nhất như tôi đã có với Hannah hoặc bất cứ điều gì giống như tôi làm ngay bây giờ Grace nó chỉ là người quen. Không có gì nhiều đến mức chúng tôi muốn chào hỏi. Chúng tôi cũng nói lời tạm biệt. Chúng tôi chắc chắn rằng chúng tôi đã làm được, nhưng nó không phải là bất cứ điều gì đặc biệt.

Năm mới, ahhh năm mới, cuối cùng là năm 2016! mới bắt đầu đứng lên cho bản thân mình, mà không kéo dài lâu .. Andrew chuyển đến trường của tôi. Nhưng sau đó tôi gặp Noah, Noah phải là những chàng trai dễ thương nhất mà tôi từng có. chúng tôi thậm chí còn làm một bài luận cùng nhau về động đất ... một video nữa! Từ đó trở đi tôi nghĩ học sinh lớp 6 là một năm khá tốt, một số đã bị làm mờ đi phần còn lại của nó là tốt.

Tôi nhớ đang ở trong một câu lạc bộ nghệ thuật với bạn bè của tôi. Chúng tôi đã làm cho nó lên chỉ là một vài người trong chúng ta tất cả lạnh trong thư viện trong phòng rec làm việc trên các dự án và lập kế hoạch cuộc họp tiếp theo của chúng tôi. Hannah, Madison, Noah, Eli, và tôi đã ở đó. Tôi chỉ nói đó là một thời gian tuyệt vời. Một ngày, chúng tôi thậm chí còn mang theo một hộp khoai tây chiên có một hộp khoai tây chiên. Thật là tuyệt vời khi mọi thứ cảm thấy tốt như vậy. và bạn đã không chọn tôi, Hannah và tôi là những người bạn thân nhất như thường lệ, và thực tế là tôi đã kết bạn với một người bạn mới. Victoria, Victoria là một cô gái xinh đẹp, cô ấy là về chiều cao của tôi với những điểm nổi bật nhỏ trên tóc cô ấy và tôi vẫn là bạn bè cho đến ngày nay nhưng không nói chuyện thường xuyên như trước đây. Madison giới thiệu tôi với cô ấy vào cuối năm, tất cả chúng tôi phải tham gia vào mùa hè, tôi đã nói với mọi người rằng tôi đã chuyển đến Arizona. Noah, Hannah, Madison, và Eli đều khóc ... Hannah và tôi định làm một giấc ngủ dài một tuần. Noah và tôi đã lên kế hoạch để đi "Elichies" một công viên giải trí tuyệt vời cho một ngày ... Madison và tôi sẽ có một bữa tiệc và đi chơi với nhau. và cuối cùng Eli và tôi sẽ đi ăn trưa cùng nhau và đi chơi ở nhà tôi. thêm một người bạn khác, những người không muốn được đề cập nhưng tôi sẽ nói rằng anh ấy là một người bạn thực sự tốt.

Năm lớp sáu là một năm tuyệt vời. Nhưng đối với quan điểm của mẹ tôi thì nó không tốt ở đây. Rõ ràng cô ấy có rất nhiều liên lạc với hiệu trưởng và người cố vấn. sự bắt nạt của tôi rất nghiêm trọng nhưng tôi không lo lắng quá nhiều vì tôi có bạn bè yêu tôi theo cách của tôi. Nếu không có bạn bè của tôi, tôi không biết làm thế nào tôi sẽ có mặt ở đây ngày hôm nay.

Chương 3

Mùa hè đó là một mùa hè điên rồ Tôi không đi cùng bạn bè một chút, Sau đó tôi chuyển đến Arizona vào tháng Bảy… Tôi đã ở trong một chuyến đi U-Haul ở đó. Với bố tôi mà tôi nghĩ là khá thú vị. ngày đầu tiên có ngày sinh nhật của mẹ tôi. ngay lập tức, chúng tôi đi bơi. Arizona đã là một cuộc phiêu lưu lớn đối với tôi. Cho dù đó là khi tôi chia tay với người bạn tốt nhất của tôi, hoặc khi tôi làm một số người bạn tốt nhất mới với chứng tự kỷ. Tất cả cuộc sống của tôi ở Arizona là điên rồ, đó là những gì chương này nói về. Hiện tại ở lớp 8, chia tay với người bạn tốt nhất của tôi đã làm tan nát trái tim tôi nhưng ... Sẽ có nhiều hơn về câu chuyện đó sau ...

người bạn đầu tiên của tôi mà tôi từng làm là Amber, cô gái gầy thật xinh đẹp. Bây giờ cô ấy là một trong những cô gái nổi tiếng tôi không thực sự nói chuyện với cô ấy nữa. nhưng khi chúng ta nói chuyện, chúng ta nói rất nhiều.

Tôi đã trở thành những người bạn thực sự tốt với em gái nhỏ của cô ấy, Chloe, cô ấy thực sự là một cô gái tốt. Tôi ahd bữa tiệc sinh nhật của tôi với bạn bè của họ, nơi có ăn cupcakes và hai ngày sau đó là sinh nhật của Violet. Violets sinh nhật tôi ayter vupcakesd cupcakes của cô, họ đã thực sự tốt. Chúng là dâu tây. họ thậm chí còn có dừa, thật tuyệt vời.

ngày đầu tiên đi học Ngày đầu tiên đi học là một ngày điên rồ. Tôi không chắc mình sẽ làm gì với bản thân mình, nếu tôi kết bạn, và họ sẽ đối xử với tôi như thế nào…

ngày đầu tiên tôi ghét tiếng Tây Ban Nha, tôi không muốn ở trong lớp đó. giáo viên tiếng Tây Ban Nha của tôi là tuyệt vời mặc dù tôi thực sự bỏ lỡ được trong lớp học của mình. người bạn đầu tiên của tôi từ trường là Alexis. Tôi khá chắc chắn chúng tôi sẽ là bạn thân nhất mãi mãi, chúng tôi vẫn là bạn nhưng chúng tôi không nói chuyện thường xuyên nữa. sau đó tôi có thể làm mờ ... anh ta là một cái gì đó tuyệt đối khác. Cao, Mexico, tóc đen, và rất nóng! Khoảnh khắc tôi gặp anh ấy, tôi đã đoán đây là người sẽ trở thành bạn thân nhất của tôi. Đã lâu rồi. Chúng tôi sẽ đi chơi gần như mỗi cuối tuần và đi xuống tầng hầm của tôi đôi khi bạn đi đến hồ bơi. Lần khác, chúng tôi sẽ đi xe đạp hoặc đi ăn trưa. Có một lần mà anh ấy và tôi đã đi đến Taco Bell cùng nhau, sau đó nhận Polar Pops, sau đó đi đến hồ và ngồi với nhau trong 30 phút. Tôi nhận ra tôi đã yêu. đó là điều khó khăn nhất mà tôi từng thừa nhận. Anh ấy và tôi sẽ đi chơi ở nhà của bố tôi sau đó và vẫn đi ra ngoài và làm những việc anh ấy là người bạn tốt nhất của tôi những gì khác sẽ xảy ra. Tôi nói với anh ấy tôi thích anh ấy. và cho đến ngày nay tôi vẫn rất tiếc. Nhưng những gì anh ấy làm tôi sẽ không bao giờ quên, anh ấy kéo tôi vào cái ôm đầu tiên của chúng tôi! Và anh ấy nói với tôi ... tôi sẽ mãi mãi là ... người bạn thân nhất của anh ấy chẳng hơn gì cả .. Trái tim tôi chìm đắm khi nghe những lời đó. Không phải lúc đó tôi rất vui khi biết rằng tôi sẽ có một người bạn tốt nhất.

hai tháng trước ... Tôi đã gặp Grace! Grace gầy gò và có mái tóc xoăn và cặp kính khá đẹp hơn tôi. Cho đến ngày nay, cô ấy là bạn thân nhất của tôi và luôn là người bạn tốt nhất của tôi. chúng tôi đã quyết định đi học đại học cùng nhau để sống cùng nhau cho đến khi chúng tôi có bạn trai và dọn đi. Tôi là người dạy toán của cô ấy. Trong tất cả những điều có thể có được. Tôi không thích toán học, và tôi không giỏi môn toán. Nhưng tôi đã có một giáo viên thực sự tốt. Cho đến ngày nay chúng ta sẽ mãi mãi là những người bạn tốt nhất. Đã có lần trong lớp 7 của tôi khi tôi bị bắt nạt, đã có lần trong lớp 7 của tôi khi tôi bị trêu ghẹo, đã có lần lớp 7 của tôi khi tôi nghĩ đến việc tự tử. đã có lần trong lớp 7 tôi muốn tự sát. Tôi không chắc tại sao ... tôi chỉ nghĩ đó là một lối thoát.

Trong tháng 11, tôi đã có trận bóng đá đầu tiên của mình! Nó được gọi là bột phấn, và tất cả các đội bóng đá nữ. Chúng tôi đã có hai thực hành và sau đó một trò chơi đó là nó. Không có gì nhiều nhưng cái gì đó có ý nghĩa rất nhiều với tôi. Eythen đến! Bố mẹ tôi, rõ ràng là cô ấy, đi ăn tối với tôi sau đó. Chúng tôi đã nhận được tacos tại Creekside Taco Shack. họ rất tốt. cuối cùng chúng tôi chơi trên cát, và nhìn những ngôi sao lại với nhau. Làm thế nào tôi đã đủ ác để đưa cát vào đôi giày của mình trước khi ông rời!

Giáng sinh thật tuyệt vời! Có Giáng sinh đầu tiên của tôi ở Arizona ... Nhưng tuy nhiên tôi không chắc phải nghĩ gì về điều đó tôi thực sự đã bỏ lỡ tầng hầm và những con chó đến để đối xử với ông già Noel. Tôi cũng đã bỏ lỡ tuyết rất nhiều nhưng đó là điều tôi đã quen với việc đó.

đây là một Giáng sinh không có Reagan. Reagan 6 tuổi vào thời điểm đó và là người bạn tốt nhất của tôi. khi chúng tôi sống ở Colorado, cô ấy là người tôi ôm tôi bất cứ khi nào tôi cần. bây giờ là một nửa của năm đã qua tôi đã vui mừng cuối cùng tôi đã được trong một lớp thể thao thống nhất Elijah. Thành thật mà nói, tôi đã thực sự yêu mến Elijah. Và tôi cũng đã gặp Manny! anh ấy là đối tác của tôi trong suốt thời gian còn lại của năm trong lớp thể thao Unified của tôi. nếu bạn không chắc chắn về thể thao hợp nhất thì đó là một lớp học mà họ kết hợp giáo dục đặc biệt và giáo dục không đặc biệt. có rất nhiều trẻ em như Hadley, Elijah, và Châu Đại Dương mà tôi thực sự nhớ. Tôi đã làm điều đó trong thời gian còn lại của năm. và năm của tôi không kinh khủng! Tôi luôn có một người bạn để đến và nói chuyện về những vấn đề của tôi. Luôn luôn có những thăng trầm Trong suốt cả năm. Tôi luôn tìm cách vượt qua chúng. Tôi đã có Eythen, Grace, Elijah, Hadley, Manny và nhiều bạn bè khác để đến.

Tôi đã đạt điểm cao nhất, đặc biệt là tiếng Tây Ban Nha. thêm bạn bè để đến khi tôi cần chúng. Vì vậy, cho đến nay năm đầu tiên của tôi ở Arizona đã không được khủng khiếp. Vào thời điểm năm gần như đã kết thúc mùa xuân. Tôi không nhớ những gì chúng tôi đã làm mà mùa xuân phá vỡ nó đã được gần một năm trước đây. mọi thứ đang thay đổi! Cuối cùng tôi cũng có thể tự đứng lên. Mọi thứ cuối cùng cũng trở nên tốt hơn. thêm trận chiến đầu tiên của tôi với Grace ... Hãy nói rằng nó không phải là rất thú vị.

Trong tháng tư, bố tôi quyết định sẽ đi ra ngoài… Dừng lại. Anh ta dọn đi trong tháng 5 hoặc tháng 4 tôi quên mất. ngày anh dọn đi, anh ta có một chiếc xe tải màu vàng và đưa tôi đi cùng anh ta để xem ngôi nhà mới của bạn lần đầu tiên. đó là một bất ngờ đối với tất cả mọi người, nhưng luật sư của anh ta bảo anh ta dọn đi trước một ngày nào đó.

sau khi cha tôi dọn đi, Jessica tiến lại gần mẹ tôi. nhân tiện, Jessica là mẹ kế của tôi. Tôi có một gia đình rất lạ, tôi cảm thấy bình thường với tôi nhưng không bình thường với bất cứ ai khác. Tôi có hai bà mẹ trong một ngôi nhà ở một người cha ở nhà kia. Tôi nghĩ rằng tuyệt vời có thể có hai bà mẹ và một người cha. Mặc dù nó có nghĩa là tôi sẽ không bao giờ có một bản nhạc.

cuối năm vào ngày cuối cùng của trường chúng tôi đã đi đến Comic-Con. Tôi hét lên tôi rất hạnh phúc! DanTDM sẽ có mặt tại Comic-Con đó! Anh ta không mặc dù. Không sao, tôi đã có rất nhiều niềm vui! đó là khởi đầu chính thức của mùa hè. Trong một vài tháng là sinh nhật của tôi, tôi đã được chuyển 13. Trong tháng sáu, tôi đã đi đến Colorado và California. bố tôi đưa chúng tôi đến Colorado. và mẹ tôi đưa chúng tôi đến California với gia đình Cơ đốc giáo. Câu hỏi về chuyến đi và tôi đã đi đến bãi biển cùng nhau một ngày-một đi trên lối đi bộ, ghế ngồi xe hơi trong đại dương, ngồi trên cát, và đi chơi với nhau cho đến khi thời gian cho tôi để lại. Trong tháng 7 chúng tôi đã có ngày sinh nhật của mẹ tôi! Chúc mừng sinh nhật mẹ tôi bằng cách này! Sau đó, đến sinh nhật của tôi, tôi đã lớn tuổi hơn tôi nhiều. Tôi đã có tên của tôi 3 người bạn thân nhất của tôi vào ngày 16 cho bữa tiệc sinh nhật của tôi. sinh nhật thực tế của tôi là vào ngày 11. người bạn thân nhất của tôi Grace làm tôi ngạc nhiên và cuối cùng chúng tôi sẽ đến Hồ Grand Canyon. Grace cứ nghĩ rằng tôi sẽ giết cô ấy làm tôi ngạc nhiên. Cô ấy biết tôi ghét những điều bất ngờ! bất cứ ai ngoài kia, đừng cho tôi bất ngờ! vào ngày 16 là bữa tiệc sinh nhật của tôi! Tôi không biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra tất cả đều là một điều bất ngờ. Một bữa tiệc bất ngờ cho sinh nhật lần thứ 13 của tôi như tôi đã hỏi nhưng sau đó tôi ghét những điều bất ngờ làm cho sự lo lắng của tôi. Chúng tôi đã đi đến sự kiện chính là loại trò chơi điện tử. nó có một khóa học ninja, thẻ laser, trò chơi điện tử và bowling. Ống nào để chơi bowling là điều cuối cùng chúng ta làm trước khi chúng ta rời đi. Eythen mua ớt với thịt xông khói và pho mát. Grace là người có quả bóng cho chúng tôi. Christian làm cho chúng tôi cười. và tôi, tôi không chắc mình đã làm gì. Mọi người lúc nào cũng hạnh phúc khi ở bên tôi. Tôi vẫn có tất cả các bức ảnh từ ngày đó. một ngày vui vẻ như vậy!

Tiếp theo là lớp 8. Trường cấp hai cuối cùng.

Chương 4

Ngày đầu tiên đi học không phải là một ngày khó khăn. Tôi đã kết bạn với một cô gái bị chứng tự kỷ. Tên cô ấy là Madi. Tôi yêu cô ấy rất nhiều! Tôi biết hầu hết các giáo viên của tôi từ năm trước. giáo viên yêu thích của tôi là giáo viên toán của tôi. cô ấy thậm chí còn đề cử tôi cho sinh viên của tháng trong tháng Tám. Tôi đã giành được một giải thưởng trước toàn thành phố! Đó là một cái gì đó tuyệt vời. Tôi nhớ đứng bên cạnh thị trưởng với mảng bám của tôi và đôi giày không phù hợp của tôi nhận được hình ảnh của tôi chụp. Tôi phải nói, cô Larson là giáo viên yêu thích của tôi và vẫn là! Năm nay thật tuyệt vời, tôi có những giáo viên và bạn bè tuyệt vời .. Tôi đã mất một số trên đường đi nhưng nó đã được giá trị nó.

Tôi đã lừa hoặc đối xử với một nhóm lớn bạn bè! Điều đó thật thú vị! Chúng tôi thực sự rất thích kẹo, trang phục và niềm vui mà tất cả chúng tôi đều có! Có hơn 15 người với chúng tôi, đó là gần 8 hơn bình thường. Grace không thể đi với chúng tôi, cô ấy có kế hoạch với những người bạn khác trong đêm đó. Tháng đó thật tuyệt, tôi đã không được [chọn một chút nào cả.

lễ tạ ơn thật tuyệt vời! Tôi đã có một miếng sườn chính cho bữa ăn của tôi ... tôi không biết nó giống như một miếng thịt bò bít tết lớn ... HORRIBLE nếm thử! Chúng tôi đã có một tháng bình thường cho phần còn lại của tháng mười một. Mọi người đã chọn tôi vài lần nhưng tôi đã quay lại. Điều đó đóng tất cả những kẻ thù ghét. Những người bạn tốt nhất và bạn thân cũ của tôi luôn ở đó để giúp đỡ. Phần còn lại cho năm dường như khá bình thường.


End file.
